Users sometimes use client devices to receive and analyze data, such as failure data for specific events. Proper analysis of failure data may allow effective diagnoses and repair of a system associated with the failure data. High-volume data may cause lengthy analysis procedures and inaccurate analysis results, thereby compromising the quality and efficiency of the system.